Of Time and Mischief
by Geeky-Afakasi
Summary: Before the days of the Avengers, in a AU more than anything, The Doctor and River Song go to Asgard for a break, when Odin finds it an answer from who knows where to help him with a problem with a teenage Loki, who has been acting awfully strange lately, and River believes it is because the Prince is in love. Pairings: Loki x Sigyn, Eleven x River


"Oh shut it!" The Doctor proclaimed angrily as he flipped a few switches on the T.A.R.D.I.S. counsel, and then proceeded in pulling on a spring, "If you just would have listened to me, we wouldn't be in this mess. For just once in my many lifetimes, my many faces, you could have listened!"

The Doctors wife rolled her eyes, "Sometimes it's better to do the right thing, then it is to follow orders, sweetie. Sometimes you can't save everyone."

He gave her a glance with his old sad eyes and the frown of a good man. He took a moment to collect himself before sighing, fiddling with a small switch. "I always wanted to know what happened to that planet when I was younger little thing, studying through all my books. I just never thought that the reason it would have been terminated was because of me."

"It wasn't your fault, Doctor, there was nothing you could have done, the planet was dying anyways, turning into a state of Paralysis, even if you wanted to help.."

"I know! I know, I just thought this time would be different." He mumbled, cutting her off. "There just wasn't enough time, there is never enough time, all this running around has gotten me old, River. It's turned me into one of those grumps people avoid on Christmas because I don't hang a leaved circle on my front door."

River smiled, "It's a Wreath."

"Oh, oh yes. That would make sense." The Doctor said, taking note of it, "I will have to get me one sometime, they highly amuse me when they have those little bells and giant red bows."

She laughed, "Add it to your list, and I'll think about getting you one. But for now I think we need to set your mind on something else." She said touching his face, "You have all the time in the world, my love, let's go take a break. Just you and me. No saving, or fixing, or running, just relaxing."

He went through a debate in his head, trying to decide whether or not he even wanted to, but River persisted, "I'll let you wear a fez, and I won't say one thing about it."

He perked up a bit, "And my pink lei?"

River crinkled her nose, suggesting the Fez one of her last resorts, but she had forgotten about his pink lei, "Oh fine, but I get to chose our destination."

"Deal!" he said, swirling on the heels of his feet to face the counsel to start on their way, "What sort of a place did you have in mind?"

"Oh nothing to fancy really," she smiled and turned some knobs on the T.A.R.D.I.S. screen, "Just a nice little place called Asgard. Read about it a few times, and as an archeologist there are some questions I would just love to look into."

He stared off, and became lost in thought. It wasn't that Asgard was a terrible choice, it was brilliant in fact, but it just meant one more story to be finished with River. Another time running out before she would go to the Library and he would never see her again.

"Something wrong Doctor?"

"No, no, I just was thinking. Can't remember if I owe Odin something or not. Last time I went to a planet of the nine realms that wasn't Earth, I had forgotten that I was in debt to the King of Jotunheim for unmentionable reasons, resulting in a war with Asgard, and the possible happenings of another ice age on the human planet, perhaps even leading the Frost Giants to extinction."

River laughed and raised an eyebrow at him, "Well that does sound like something you would get everyone into."

"It wasn't my fault, but, lucky us, I'm ninety-nine point seven percent sure I do not owe Odin anything." He said setting in the final preparations, "Now then, Professor Song, are you ready?"

She smirked, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Great! All that's left," he grabbed the final lever, "Geronimo!"

The T.A.R.D.I.S wheezed and whizzed through space until making its final plunge into Asgard, landing as gently as it always has. The Doctor took Rivers hand, pushing open the doors, "Hello Asgar- Oh great.." he winced, making an unpleased face to find they had landed in the great hall of Odin's court, almost directly in front of the All Fathers throne.

Odin, who was startled himself stood in confusion, "Doctor?" he said hesitantly.

"Yes." He said, flapping his hands into a clap, "That's me, that's what people call me, that's what I call myself, though sometimes I do wonder why, but yes, I am The Doctor. And it is an absolute pleasure to see you. Your looking quite as, ah, dashing as always sir." He flashed a quick glance at River, whose face read the very words she would later use to lecture him about his parking skills.

Odin stared, mouth agape, "But, I only called but a few moments ago, and you are here! You really are a man of miracles aren't you?"

"I am indeed here, here is where I am, here. Here in your lovely, lovely palace, which by the way, it looks like you've redecorated, and I would say I liked it but I have more important things to say like, what makes the king of Asgard so thrilled with the presence of me being… here?"

The king sighed and stood, "I have been having issues that I can't resolve on my own. Issues that are quite different in this time then they were in mine. I may be a father, but I am no doctor, and that is why I need you."

The Doctor nodded in slight confusion, "A doctor? Right and I would be a doctor, a certain sort of doctor, yes, but um, what are you getting at exactly?"

"Simple. I need your help."

"Well I caught that." He smirked, pleased with himself, "But what kind of help, please define your issue so that I may offer my assistance in helping."

"My son." Odin said simply, but the Doctor interrupted.

"OOoo, the one with the," he pretended to hold a hammer, swinging it about childishly.

Odin shook his head, "If it were, I wouldn't have made such a desperate call. No, this call is for my other son, Loki."

"Ah, the mischievous one! Right! What is wrong with him?"

"Well, he's been acting terribly strange. He won't eat. Rebellious as ever. He's constantly moodier than usual, lurks around restlessly, and heaven forbid he talk to me about anything." The All Father sighed, "Teenagers these days, they're worse than children."

The Doctor smiled, "Actually, teenagers are children, just bigger and with more development, like puberty! Which is what I am guessing is probably going on. Sounds like the typical noise of growing up, nothing to worry about. Though if he does start to molt his skin, which I don't know if that is something you Asgardians do or not, but if it does happen, I would suggest a bath of your finest lotion."

River touched the Doctors shoulder, "Actually All Father, if you don't mind, I think I may know what is going on."

"Oh? And who might you be?"

"Oh yes! Great King Odin, this is my wife, Professor River Song. She's an archeologist, sort of disappointing for me as a time traveler, but she's got fantastic hair, and is brilliant with a gun when she needs to be. To top it all off, she's a psychopath, so anything she might say has the potential to be crazy, just a warning for future reference, of course."

She laughed, "I couldn't of said it better myself, sweetie." She hummed.

"If you are an ally of the Doctor, then you are an ally of Asgard." Odin said, "now, tell me what you think might be troubling my son?"

"From what you have told us, I would think my husband is about half right, but these symptoms sound like something all teenage boys go through from time to time." River crossed her arms, "I believe he is in love, Great King."

"What? Love? River, really? Please, that's just silly. He's clearly just being a moody teenage boy." The Doctor contradicted.

"Actually, it doesn't sound off at all." The calming voice of Frigga said, as she walked in, taking a spot at Odin's side.

The Doctor quickly adjusted his bow tie, and stood more properly in her respect. "The Queen of Asgard! It is an honor." he said, smiling happy as could be.

"The honor is all mine." She replied with a nod, "Good to see you here again in Asgard, Doctor. And it is also great to meet someone who shares in the same opinion as me." She looked at River, "I feel my husband is overreacting at this point, to call such a warrior to the task of a love struck child prince."

"He's not in love, my dear Frigga. There is something wrong, and it needs to be fixed." Odin murmured.

"The only cure to a yearning heart," River said, "is to put it into the hands of those whom it longs for. It's worth a shot, if I do suggest."

"But who could he possibly be in love with? I haven't seen a young girl around my castle in a long time, and even if there were, Loki doesn't leave his room."

"To be honest with you, my King, I wouldn't be entirely sure about that." Frigga grinned.

"What do you mean?" Odin asked, turning to her.

She just shrugged with a smile, "Oh nothing, dear."

"I have an idea." River said looking at the Doctor. "We are staying here for a bit, and this isn't really that big of a task, hopefully not something that could ride on the cost of a war, but I think, even if this is our time off, that we should get to the bottom of this."

"You honestly think we can get to the bottom of a teenage Loki, teenage heartache crisis?" The Doctor asked.

"Without getting a war started, yes." She grinned.

He frowned at her, shaking his head before sighing, "Oh fine, but I'll have you know that you owe me a fez." He looked back to Odin and his queen, "It would be my wife and I's pleasure to get to the bottom of this little dilemma you are having, All Father. Free of charge of course, considering it's not really that big of a case, and that I don't charge anything anyways. Permission to start this shebang now?"

"Shebang?" Odin repeated confused.

"Sorry, wrong place for that slang; would you like us to begin our searches for your answer now, is how I should have said it."

Frigga smiled, "Yes, please Doctor, I am looking forward to your findings."

"Either way, it will prove one of us right, Doctor." River grinned, "All right then, where should we begin?"

"Where it started, Professor." The Doctor smiled, "in the mind of a young god full of trouble. Let's go talk with Loki."


End file.
